Straw hats and the hidden power
by jacob.gelber
Summary: The straw hats venture onto a new island where they find that old legends can be hidden away. Some RobinXZoro.


The room was dark except for two candles that rested where his master sat. The fragrance of incense was pungent and almost overwhelming even to him a veteran of the temple and it's ways. He closed the doors behind trying to muffle the sound so not overly disturb him as he entered. All he could see now was the candle light and his masters beacon like eyes watching him.

" A new ship has entered our seas." He said as he bowed slightly. His master bowed his own head as he always did but said nothing.

" We believe it is a pirate ship, a infamous one. The straw hat pirates."

His master waved his hand and so he took seat facing him. Once he was firmly seated his master nodded his head for him to continue.

" Their well known, especially their captain. Straw Hat Luffy, He caused a jail break in Impel Down and fought in the war of the best. We should be wary, even for you."

He was surprised when his master suddenly chuckled, it was unusual to hear any form of merriment from him. In fact any sound was always surprising for his master hardly moved or spoke without great reason.

" Why do you think they've come to my sea?" He asked.

" Well." He stopped not quite sure himself. " One of the crew members is a legendary swordsmen. He's known for challenging Mihawk in East blue and surviving to tell the tale. Perhaps he has heard of your prowess as a swordmaster and wishes to challenge you. Or perhaps they have come simply to restock."

His master nodded and he noticed his masters eyes were not focused on him but lost somewhere behind him. His masters mind was already wondering and he knew he would soon have to leave.

" I welcome it." He said his voice becoming more shallow and quiet. " Give them the same rules as everyone else and see what they do...If their swordsmen want's a duel he can come see me personally. You may leave now."

He stood up and bowed but he did not think his master registered it. He was already slipping back into his living dreams and so he left leaving him to his peace.

...

The seas wind was strong today pulling the Thousand Sunny into a new days break. Nami was at the helm staring at her log pose. It had been a wary week of keeping Luffy from eating all their rationed food and Zoro growing grumpy after their sake supplies ran out. Luckily Franky had managed to build a kitchen door that could hold for a handful of minutes against Luffy, long enough For Sanji to run off their captain and protect their food supplies.

Food was low though and they needed to land soon and restock. According to her maps their was a island called Moongrove island nearby but she had never heard of it outside of the map. She still remembered when they want to Skypiea unsure of what was ahead and the dangers they met that almost destroyed them. She had learnt a lesson from the experience. Don't go in blind, Moongrove could just a peaceful island or it could the end of their adventure.

Luckily she had someone she could turn to in such situations.

" Usopp!" He called out and the sniper bounded up the stairs within moments holding a fishing pole.

" Ay?" He asked

" I'm gonna go talk to Robin. Take the wheel for a bit."

Usopp nodded and Nami headed down to the main deck. Robin was sitting at a table drinking coffee and reading a book. Chopper was nearby laying on his stomach with his nose also in a book. She stepped onto the grass of the deck and took a moment to enjoy the shade from her mango trees.

" Nami, what are you doing away from the wheel" Robin said looking up from her book. " Come join me, Sanji is bringing us desserts in a couple of minutes."

Nami took a seat and Robin placed her book aside. From the crows nest she could heavy metal clinging together. Robin raised her head and looked up with a small smile on her lips.

" He's getting restless, Being on the sea to long makes him antsy and with no more sake all he does is workout now. It's such a bother to try and get him to come down." She sighed and Nami chuckle.

" He seems to come quickly enough when you go to bed." She said and giggled. Robin smiled again and took a sip from her cup. " You didn't come down here just for some girl talk Nami. What's bothering you?"

" Trying to change the subject?" Nami asked jokingly but her face quickly became serious. " Robin, I was looking at where we would next port, A island called Moongrove island. I don't know anything about it, I thought you might."

Robin lowered her cup and wrinkled her brow in thought.

" Moongrove...I remembered a book I read when I was with the revolutionary army. It was tattered and half destroyed. The soldiers there told me it had been salvaged from a library the Marines destroyed. It mentioned Moongrove as a safe zone from the world government and from the Yonkos but the reason why was lost in those burned away papers. I also remember that their is a booming trading town so we should be safe enough to restock... The only other thing I remember is that some commanders were talking about recruiting someone from there, Seems whoever it was had turned them down. They were disappointed but not surprised.. I'm afraid I didn't dig much deeper. It was sometimes best not to get involved with whatever the commanders were planning. Sorry I couldn't be much help, ah here's Sanji."

Sanji came out of the kitchen holding three small bowls of ice cream. Chopper who until now had been to into his book to talk suddenly sprung up and rushed over practically climbing Sanji in a effort to get a bowl. Sanji gently pushed down Chopper and handed him a bowl. The small reindeer ran back to his book and started to messily eat the ice cream while thanking Sanji at the same time. Sanji brushed off his shirt and made his way to Robin and Nami.

" Ice cream for my ladies?" He asked and they quickly took a bowl.

" Better eat quick before Luffy notices. He's still trying to break in the kitchen door" Sanji said with a sigh. " But I can still cook something up for you Nami-Swan if you like"

" Thank you Sanji but this should toll me over for now. Good news is were making port soon so Luffy can eat all he wants again and we can finally restock."

" Good, I'm running low on spices along with the food." Sanji said making his way back to the kitchen. Nami stood up as he left. " Thank you for your help Robin but I should get back to the wheel before Usopp drives us off course."

Robin nodded and waved goodbye as she headed back to the helm. Usopp was happy to hand over the wheel and go back to fishing. As she steered the ship she could hear Brooks violin and Luffy singing a pirate song loudly and off key. In the distance she could see the form of a island on the approach. She couldn't help but wondered what awaited them at Moongrove island.


End file.
